Four Boxes - Happy birthday Kuroko!
by Shun Kanzaki
Summary: Kuroko berusaha kabur dari Akashi.Tapi Kuroko tak menyadari bahwa ia sudah masuk perangkap Akashi dan memberi Kuroko kejutan.


**Disclaimer : Tadatoshi Fujimaki yang saya yakini sebagai fudan**

**Memperingati ulang tahun Kuroko Tetsuya**

**Friendship,male x male,Akashi x Kuroko,OOC**

Happy Reading!

* * *

31 Januari adalah hari ulang tidak begitu mengharapkan perayaan apalagi hadiah tetapi..

"Beritahu aku Kurokocchi! Hadiah apa yang kau inginkan? Aku akan memberimu apa sajaaa!"

"Kalau begitu bisa kau menghilang dari hadapanku kise-kun?"

"hue! Hidoi-ssu"

Kuroko meninggalkan Kise yang menangis.

Haah dimana-mana sama aku harus bersembunyi?

"HOO! Tetsu!"

Eh? Suara Aomine-kun?

Aomine berlari menghampiri Kuroko.

"Ada apa Aomine-kun?"

"Hari ini kau ulang tahun kan? Selamat ulang tahun yo tetsu!" Aomine mengacak-ngacak rambut Kuroko.

"Terima tolong hentikan" Kuroko menepis tangan Aomine dari kepalanya.

" harus kita rayakan! Bersama semua anggota klub basket! Kau setuju kan?"

Kuroko mau saja tapi..

" .Apa yang kalian lakukan disini?" Si Hijau berkacamata muncul sambil membawa lucky itemnya hari ini,Vas bunga.

"Midorima,Apa yang kau bawa ditanganmu itu?" Tanya Aomine.

"Tentu saja ini lucky itemku,baka apa yang kalian lakukan disini?"

"Kami sedang membicarakan perayaan ulang tahun Tetsu! Hebat kan?!"

"Ah,Jadi kau ulang tahun hari ini Kuroko?"

"Hah? Bukannya kemarin kau yang memberitahuku?" Tanya Aomine.

Midorima berkata sambil membetulkan kacamatanya.

"Apa yang kau bicarakan? Aku hanya tidak sengaja mengirim pesan itu padamu,nanodayo"

"Haah..merepotkan" Aomine memasang tampang malas sambil menggaruk kepalanya.

"Hee..jarang-jarang kalian berkumpul -chin,mine-chin,mido-chin" Suara malas diiringi bunyi kres-kres makanan itu menandakan murasakibara juga sudah tiba disana.

"Murasakibara-kun" Sapa Kuroko.

"Mau?" Murasakibara menawarkan snacknya pada Kuroko.

" kasih"

"Hoi Murasakibara! Kenapa kau juga kesini?" Aomine sewot tiba-tiba.

"Aku disuruh Aka-chin untuk mencari nyam"

"Akashi? Ada perlu apa dia mencari kita?" Tanya Midorima.

"Aku juga tidak disuruh kumpul di nyam"

"Hah..lagi-lagi seenaknya nyuruh orang"

"Kalau Akashi mendengarnya,Aku tidak bisa menjamin nyawamu,nanodayo"

Glek! Aomine pasrah.

"Kalau begitu ayo kita kesana" Ajak Midorima.

"Hee..Dimana Kuro-chin?"

"Kau bicara apa, sejak tadi dia disini..?"

"MISDIRECTION?!"

Kuroko kabur.

.

.

.

"Kalau disini mereka tak akan menemukanku" Kuroko berhasil kabur ke menuju rak paling ujung dan sempit yang tidak akan terlihat orang.

"Aku bisa menyelesaikan novelku sampai sore" Lalu Kuroko melanjutkan kegiatannya membaca.

Sejam telah tetap menjalankan aktivitasnya.

Di lorong yang terpencil dan suram ini ia di ketahuan apalagi dengan misdirection yang ia di tempat sepi begini,di tengah keramaian pun ia tak bisa terlihat orang lain.

Eh tapi kalau ketahuan mungkin oleh "Orang itu".

Ya,orang yang pasti ia tahu akan kepikiran,Kuroko hendak beranjak dari tempat cepat pergi dari sini,lebih tapi mau kemana? Pulang? Atau mampir dulu ke maji burger beli vanilla milkshake? Ide bagus. Tanpa menunggu aba-aba Kuroko menggeser kakinya dan berjalan perlahan sambil tengak-tengok kanan menyusuri lorong sampai menuju pintu menoleh kanan-kiri lagi dan siap berlari tapi sebelum ia memutuskan itu suara yang sangat ia kenal menusuk telinganya.

"Kau mau kemana,Tetsuya?"

menoleh ke belakang ia tak perlu memastikan siapa pemilik suara kakinya terhenti saat itu juga.

"Apa kau mau menemaniku membaca? Kelihatannya juga bukan waktu yang tepat untuk pulang kan?"

Kuroko perlahan membalikkan bersikap senormal dan sedatar ia mata heterokrom indah ia menjawab.

"Bo-boleh saja Akashi-kun"

Akashi senyum puas dan membiarkan Kuroko masuk duluan dan begitu dia sudah masuk Akashi menutup pintu perpustakaan itu dan yang entah ia dapat darimana.

Mendengar suara decit kunci yang diputar,Kuroko menoleh.

"Ano..Akashi-kun, apa yang kau lakukan? Tanyanya cemas.

"Aku hanya mengunci pintu ini agar tak ada yang mengganggu kita, itu masalah ?"

Kuroko shock dengan jawaban menelan ludahnya dengan susah payah,ia berkata "Tidak,Akashi-kun"

" begitu kita duduk disini" Akashi melangkah menuju bangku dekat jendela dan duduk.

Kuroko menghampirinya.

"Tetsuya,Silahkan duduk disini" Akashi mempersilahkan tempat duduk di depannya.

Kuroko menurut saja dan duduk di depan Akashi.

Mereka diam beberapa mencoba menyibukkan dirinya dengan membaca buku yang sejak tadi tahu betul kalau Akashi sejak tadi hanya memandangnya.

"Sumimasen,Akashi-kun bukannya kau bilang kau ingin aku menemanimu membaca?" Dilihatnya justru kondisi ini kebalikannya.

"Ya,tapi saat ini aku sedang tidak teruskan saja membaca biar aku yang menemanimu"

"Kenapa?" Tanya ! Buat apa dia bertanya? Kuroko langsung menutup wajahnya dengan buku.

"Kau tanya kenapa ,Tetsuya?" Akashi menyeringai khas.

"Ti-tidak saja kalau cuma menemaniku disini untuk apa Akashi-kun mengunci pintu?"

Seringaian Akashi semakin jelas membuat pemilik surai _baby blue_ ini semakin menyesali pertanyaan-pertanyaan yang ia ia tidak bisa diam saja dengan kondisi lagi buku ke wajahnya.

"Kau tidak perlu berpura-pura di hadapanku, kau mau coba kabur lagi dariku?"

Deg! Akashi-kun tahu kalau aku yang harus kukatakan?

" apa-apa" Akashi berucap singkat.

Eh? Kuroko mengangkat kepalanya menatap mengerti.

"Karena akulah yang membimbingmu kesini"

"He? Apa maksudmu Akashi-kun?"

"Kau menjauh dari kejaran Ryouta,Lalu bertemu Daiki dan muncul dan memberitahukan bahwa aku menyuruh kalian kabur ke perpustakaan,mencari tempat terpencil dan sempit sambil membaca merasa tidak nyaman berlama-lama disana dan takut bertemu denganku lalu kau mencoba kabur .." Senyuman mengembang di wajah Akashi.

"Aku menemukanmu,Tetsuya"

Tak butuh waktu lama bagi Kuroko untuk mencerna perkataan Akashi.

"Jadi Akashi-kun tahu aku disini?"

"Tentu saja"

"Akashi-kun sengaja menjauhkan mereka agar bertemu aku disini?"

"Ya"

"Akashi-kun sudah merencanakan ini?"

"Itu benar"

Kuroko menghela nafas sebentar.

"Akashi-kun.."

"Aku hanya ingin berdua denganmu, tidak suka?"

"Bu-bukan begitu! Tapi.."

"Jadi kau suka? Aku senang"

Apa-apaan ini? Wajah Kuroko memerah.

"Tetsuya,Kau belum menerima satu hadiahpun kan?"

Kuroko menggeleng.

Akashi-kun mengingat ulang tahunnya..

"Tentu saja aku ingat,Tetsuya" Ucap Akashi seakan membaca pikiran Kuroko.

"Bagaimana aku tidak tahu hari ulang tahun orang yang kusukai?"

Mendengar pernyataan blak-blakan sang kapten membuat wajah Kuroko merah seketika.

"A-apa maksudmu Akashi-kun…"

Akashi tersenyum."Apa kau mau menerima hadiah dariku? Sebagai hadiah pertama bagimu"

"ah..heh? Akashi-kun memberiku hadiah?" pipinya merona lagi.

Akashi mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantong kotak menaruhnya di ia mengeluarkan kotak kecil kembali merogoh kantong untuk mengambil kotak kecil berikutnya,lalu ia mengeluarkan kotak kecil di meja ada 4 kotak kecil yang disejajarkan oleh yang direncanakan Akashi?

"Anoo Akashi-kun ini apa?"

"Seperti yang kau lihat" Katanya sambil merapihkan lagi posisi kotak-kotak tersebut.

"Ini kado untukmu"

Kuroko mengamati 4 kotak di 4 kado? begitu kecil seukuran tempat jangan-jangan ini cincin untuk melamarnya dan ia disuruh memilih yang asli? Tidak-tidak,Kenapa aku berimajinasi sejauh itu? Tanpa sadar wajah Kuroko merona.

"Kau pikir ini apa,Tetsuya?"

"A-aku tidak tahu Akashi-kun.."

"Sekarang pilihlah,pilih salah satu"

Eh?

"Kalau begitu.."

Kuroko mengambil kotak yang paling kiri.

"Bukalah" Perintah Akashi.

Kuroko sebuah kertas yang digulung,seperti kertas buat apa ini? Kuroko membuka tulisan.

_"__Selamat ulang tahun, kau menanti-nantikan hari ini? Aku berangkat sekolah dengan rasa tak sabar ingin melihat -ngomong hadiah apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"_

Apa ini? Kenapa begini? Apa Akashi-kun sengaja mempermainkanku?

Kuroko tak bisa menyembunyikan wajah malunya.

"Apa maksudnya ini Akashi-kun?"

Akashi yang tampak menikmati ini hanya berkata "Pilih kotak selanjutnya ,Tetsuya"

Kuroko memajukan bibirnya dan mau tak mau mengambil kotak mengambil kiri ketiga.

Dan seperti kotak sebelumnya,terdapat juga gulungan kertas,Kuroko membukanya.

_"__Sudah 6 bulan sejak kau bergabung dengan Teikou,tapi kenapa kau manis sekali? Aku tak bosan-bosannya melihatmu,bahkan sampai saat ini kau tetap yang paling manis seperti vanilla milkshake."_

Kuroko meremas kertas ia bercampur malu tentunya.

"Akashi-kun.." Ucapnya sambil menggenggam erat kertasnya.

"Ada apa Tetsuya? Apa kau senang?" Akashi jelas-jelas mempermainkannya.

"Apa aku boleh menghancurkan kotak ini?!" Kuroko berusaha menahan amarahnya.

"Kau boleh melakukan apa yang kau mau kalau sudah membuka semua kotak itu,Tetsuya"

Ia ada laki-laki yang senang dibilang manis oleh laki-laki lain? Tapi ia tak punya Akashi itu masih memasang tampang cemberut yang tampaknya malah semakin membuat Akashi senang,Ia mengambil kotak ketiga,yang paling kanan.

Tulisan tersebut adalah.

_"__Antara Vanilla milkshake atau aku,mana yang kau pilih,Tetsuya?"_

Pe-pertanyaan apa ini?! Kuroko tak tahan jadi pertanyaan-pertanyaan aneh yang diajukan padanya? Dan kalau dipikir-pikir kenapa kata-katanya seperti tersambung begini? Bukannya dia cuma milih asal? Mana mungkin Akashi-kun tahu kotak apa yang dia pilih kan?

"Ada masalah ,Tetsuya?"

Ada masalah? Tentu saja! Pikir Kuroko kesal.

"Nah sekarang kotak terakhir" Akashi mengambilnya sendiri dan meletakannya di tangan Kuroko.

Kuroko dengan wajah bersemu merah,membukanya.

_"__Aku menyukaimu, kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"_

HAAAAH?

Ap- ini.. Benar-benar.. dia… Wajah Kuroko merah bagai tomat.

Akashi tersenyum lembut."Terima kasih telah membuka semuanya, aku ingin kau menulis jawabanmu di baliknya"

Kuroko shock,ia berdiri.

"A-Apa?! Mana mungkin aku mau menulis jawaban pertanyaan memalukan begini!" Ia terengah-engah setelah dadanya terasa sesak?

Akashi menyeringai "Kalau begitu,kau mau mengatakannya langsung?"

Glep. "Ti-tidak mungkin!"

"Kalau begitu, tulislah"

Kuroko masih tak percaya hal .Tirani..

"Aku memberimu waktu 10 menit"

Ia berusaha menyesuaikan duduk Akashi yang dengan tatapan seolah "Kau tak bisa melawanku,Tetsuya" ,berpaling lagi dan memandang kotak-kotak di meja.

Apa yang harus ia lakukan?

Masih memandang Akashi lagi yang kali ini berkata " Ada apa? Aku menunggu,Tetsuya"

"Cih!" Batin yang dihadapannya ini Kise ia sudah melempar sepatu padanya,tapi pada Akashi? Jelas tidak saja cari tak punya mengeluarkan pulpen dari sakunya dan mengambil kertas pertama.

Ia membacanya ulang.

_"__Ngomong-ngomong hadiah apa yang kau inginkan dariku?"_

Kuroko tak bisa apa yang dia inginkan? Vanila milkshake? Buku terbaru? Tidak..Harus sesuatu yang lain..Mendadak Kuroko punya akan sengaja menulis hadiah yang sulit sebagai wujud balas dendamnya hari apa ya?

Ah aku tahu! Kuroko mendapat ide.

_"Aku ingin Akashi-kun memasak masakan yang lezat untuk Kiseki no sedai"_

Hmm sebenarnya ini kutulis karena aku ingin menguji apa Akashi-kun bisa aku ingin melihat Akashi-kun memakai celemek pasti imut sekali kekekeke, pikir Kuroko.

Kuroko menggulung kertas pertama.

Jari-jarinya mengambil kertas kedua dan membacanya kembali.

_"__Sudah 6 bulan sejak kau bergabung dengan Teikou,tapi kenapa kau manis sekali? Aku tak bosan-bosannya melihatmu,bahkan sampai saat ini kau tetap yang paling manis seperti vanilla milkshake."_

Kuroko membacanya tak ia bertanya?

"Ano,Akashi-kun..kertas yang ini mana pertanyaannya? Aku tidak mengerti"

Yang ia tangkap dari pesan itu adalah Akashi hanya memujinya kan?

Akashi tersenyum.

"Bukannya disitu ada tanda tanya? Itulah pertanyaannya ,Tetsuya"

Kuroko memperhatikan kertas itu dengan detail.

Tanda tanya..Cuma yang ini kan?

"Etto..Kenapa aku ma-manis sekali? Itukah pertanyaanmu,Akashi-kun?"

"Tepat"

Kuroko menatap kertasnya lagi.

Pertanyaan apa ini? Bagaimana aku harus menjawabnya?

"Anoo sebenarnya aku tidak menganggap diriku ini manis jadi aku tidak tahu bagaimana menjawabnya"

Kuroko berkata apa adanya.

"Kau bicara apa? Bukankah kau ini manis sekali,Tetsuya?" Ujar Akashi menggoda sambil mengulurkan tangan menyentuh dagunya.

Kuroko wajahnya.

"Ta-tapi apa yang harus kujawab? Aku tidak tahu!"

Akashi hanya tersenyum.

"Terserah padamu."

"He?"

"Lagipula sebenarnya itu hanya curhatan hatiku"

Ha?

Akhirnya Kuroko menuliskan jawabannya.

_"Terima aku tidak suka disebut demikian"_

Tangan Kuroko sudah berkeringat dingin saat mengambil kertas ketiga.

Akashi dengan tenang tampak menikmati pemandangan di depannya.

Pertanyaan ketiga.

_"__Antara Vanilla milkshake atau aku,mana yang kau pilih,Tetsuya?"_

Kuroko berpikir keras.

Vanilla atau Akashi-kun?

Hmm..Aku sangat suka vanilla tapi memang aku juga suka Akashi-kun sih meski dia..

Tatapan Kuroko tanpa sadar melayang ke masih memperhatikannya dengan kedua tangan terlipat dan dagu yang bertumpu diatasnya.

"Hm?"

Kuroko menatapnya sesaat lalu melihat kertas lagi.

Jantungnya berdebar.

Dia memang tampan sekali..

Eee apa yang harus kutulis?

"Jawab saja yang tidak akan marah"

Kuroko agak terkejut.

Akashi-kun tahu kekhawatiranku.

"Tentu saja aku akan jujur!" Seru Kuroko.

Kuroko membalik kertas dan menggerakkan pulpennya.

_"Aku suka aku lebih menyukai Akashi-kun..mungkin"_

Kuroko membaca kertasnya lagi.

Jangan terlalu geer,Akashi-kun, Pikir Kuroko.

"Naa kertas terakhir"

Akashi lagi-lagi mengambilnya lebih dulu dan menyerahkannya pada Kuroko.

Kuroko menerima kertas itu,melihatnya dan melipatnya lagi.

.

.

Kuroko memasukkan kertas-kertasnya ke kotak seperti semula.

Ia menyerahkannya pada Akashi.

"Silahkan"

Akashi memandang kotak-kotak tersebut.

" aku akan membacakannya"

"Dibacakan? Da-dalah hati saja bisa kan?"

"Memang kenapa? Suka-suka aku"

Ugh.

Akashi membuka kotak membuka gulungannya.

_"Aku ingin Akashi-kun memasak masakan yang lezat untuk Kiseki no sedai"_

Akashi agak terperangah lalu menatap Kuroko.

"Apa-apaan permintaan ini?"

"Soalnya aku ingin tahu Akashi-kun memasak dan aku ingin melihat Akashi-kun pakai celemek" Kuroko menjawab sambil tersenyum.

Hahaha rasakan,tuan muda apapun kau dalam berbagai hal tapi memasak? Tidak mungkin bisa kan? Pikir Kuroko kejam.

Akashi terdiam sebentar lalu berkata.

"Hm Jadi kau ingin mencicipi masakanku? Aku ini pandai memasak , salah memilih bila ingin menantangku"

Apaaa? A-akashi-kun bisa ma-masak?! Kuroko terkejut.

"Ee..Ta-tapi Akashi-kun orang kaya kan? Pasti kalau makan selalu disiapkan koki kan? Darimana Akashi-kun belajar masak? Dan kapan Akashi-kun memasak?!" Pertanyaan-pertanyaan keluar tanpa bisa ia kendalikan.

Akashi tertawa.

"Aku yakin reaksimu akan seperti itu, sebenarnya aku tidak pernah memasak untuk diriku dulu aku pernah ikut lomba memasak dan menang."

"I-ikut lomba memasak?! Menang?!" Kuroko tak percaya dengan apa yang didengarnya saat ini.

"Kau tak perlu sekaget aneh sekali aku bisa memasak? Bukannya cukup menghapal resep dan membuat makanan enak?"

"T-t-tapi ..tu-tunggu dulu! Aku masih penasaran dengan Akashi-kun ikut lomba -bagaimana bisa?"

"Hmm waktu kelas pelajaran pkk."

Kuroko langsung jatuh semangat.

"Pkk..Jadi cuma di kelas saja?"

"Seluruh sekolah kau tidak tahu aku menang?"

Kuroko masih shock dan terbata-bata.

"A-aku tidak tahu! Lagipula aku cuma merebus telur dan menaruhnya di piring dan pergi! Aku tak menyaksikan pertandingan selanjutnya"

"Merebus telur ?" Akashi agak bingung.

"Aku cuma bisa merebus telur "

"Apa- Benarkah itu?"

"Y-ya" Memang kenapa sih? Pikir Kuroko tersinggung.

"Pokoknya sekarang Akashi-kun harus memasak untuk kami semua! Akashi-kun masak yang enak oke?" Kuroko mendadak bersemangat kembali.

"Tentu akan memasak harus kubuat untuk yang lain juga?" Keluh Akashi.

"I-itu harus! Lebih enak makan ramai-ramai kan? Pasti menyenangkan" Kuroko tersenyum.

Akashi menatap Kuroko lalu membalas tersenyum.

"Baiklah"

"Sekarang kotak kedua.."

Akashi membuka kertas gulungan untuk kedua tulisan.

_"Terima aku tidak suka disebut demikian"_

Akashi tersenyum dan berkata. "Aku aku akan tetap mengatakannya meski kau tidak suka"

"A- aku tidak mau! Lagipula Akashi-kun sebenarnya mengejekku karena aku paling kecil kan? Akashi-kun juga kecil jadi Akashi-kun juga manis!"

"Apa? Kau berani mengataiku kecil,Tetsuya?"

Ga-gawat..Kuroko menutup mulutnya.

"Bu-bukan aku Cuma bilang Akashi-kun memang kecil tapi setidaknya lebih tinggi dariku tapi kalau dibandingkan dengan Aomine-kun,Kise-kun,Midorima-kun dan Murasakibara-kun,Akashi-kun kecil kan?"

"Be-begitu ya haha." Akashi sudah memasang tampang membunuh.

"Tenangkan dirimu,Akashi-kun!" Kuroko panik.

.

.

"Nah sekarang kotak ketiga"

Akashi membuka kotak ketiga dengan bersemangat.

_"Aku suka aku lebih menyukai Akashi-kun..mungkin"_

Kuroko sedang menutup wajahnya dengan -pura membaca.

"Aku suka aku lebih menyukai Akashi-kun,begitu?"

"Hu-huwaa tak usah membacakannya! Dan kau lupa menambahkan kata mungkin! Lihat!"

"Apa maksudmu menambahkan kata mungkin?"

"Err ya..mungkin ya mungkin..Belum tentu aku memilih Akashi-kun.."

"Lalu kenapa kau menulis lebih menyukaiku? Apa yang kau sukai dariku?"

Kuroko memerah."I-itu..ehm karena Akashi-kun pintar,hebat,pandai dalam segala hal,keren,tampan,rambutmu bagus,suaramu bagus,warna rambutmu aku suka,matamu aku suka lalu sifatmu yang meski menyebalkan tapi kau sebenarnya baik yah begitulah."

Akashi tampak terpana.

Kuroko terdiam sebentar.

Wajahnya memerah.

Tunggu,apa yang baru saja kukatakan?!

"Aku tidak menyangka kau menyukaiku sebanyak kasih,Tetsuya"

"Bu-bu-bu-bu.." Kuroko tidak sanggup bicara.

"Nah kotak terakhir"

Akashi mengambil kotak terakhir itu dengan perlahan dan membukanya.

ada tulisan apapun disana.

Pertanyaan terakhir ialah.

_"__Aku menyukaimu, kau mau menjadi kekasihku?"_

Dia tidak menjawabnya?

Akashi memandang kertas kosong itu.

"Tetsuya.."

" juga menyukaimu,Akashi-kun"

Akashi depannya Kuroko dengan wajah merah berkata.

"A-aku mencoba untuk mengatakannya sendiri-ka-kau tahu."

Akashi terpana sesaat lalu tersenyum.

"Aku menyukaimu Tetsuya"

END.

* * *

Selamat ulang tahun Kuroko! Ini fanfic yang lagi-lagi baru ~  
Ditunggu reviewnya~


End file.
